


Little Mister

by I_sleep_on_roses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, CA:TFA, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, You Have Been Warned, barely edited, jumps straight in, major nipple play, power bottom Steve, pre-war stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sleep_on_roses/pseuds/I_sleep_on_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky walks in on an embarrassing surprise. ((Only edited by me. Lots of kinky gay sex with Sergeant Barnes and pre-serum Steve from Steve’s POV. It starts off intense af, but then it calms down, so bear with me.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mister

My arms were weak, but strong enough for this. I pumped hard and fast, imagining my hand was his. Sweat began to coat my skin, and I was glad that I had taken off my button-up. I wanted to actually look decent when he arrived today. Day-dreaming about our upcoming encounter, though, made my mind wander, and so there I was with my slacks half-way down my skinny legs.

"Bucky..." I whispered at first, but I pictured him, tall and lean-muscled, demanding more.

"Bucky," I said more clearly this time, one hand around my dick and two fingers jammed up my ass.

"Louder or I stop," he replied in my head.

"BUCKY," I moan loudly, knowing I was close to the edge.

"Show me you need me," he practically growled.

"BUCKY!!" I'm basically yelling at that point, and with one final squeeze I shot up all on my chest and....

James Buchanan Barnes walked into the room.

He stopped in the doorway, eyebrows almost to his hairline. I froze, paralyzed by embarrassment, He must've heard me, so there was no turning back. So I tried to distract from the situation. Anything to keep me from upchucking.

"I thou- I thought we were meeting up in an hour?" I asked.

"I wanted to surprise ya. Heh, guess you were the one who surprised me," he answered with a half-smirk.

"James, this isn't-" I tried to say, pulling my pants back up but there was nothing to be said.

My lungs closed up, and my heart was already starting to petrify in my stomach. He slowly sauntered up to me, tempting me to look at him. Every step he took caused my breath to hitch tighter, and I prayed to God I was dreaming. I just wanted it to all go away. But then he did the unthinkable...

Swiping two fingers down my torso, he picked up some of the fluid up and licked it. My mouth dropped open as he dragged his fingers slowly out of his mouth, eyeing me sinfully the whole time.

“I didn’t know you felt this way about me, Stevie,” Bucky said with a wink.

I bunched my shirt close to my skin, feeling more taken aback then when he had walked in.

“What the heck was that all about, Buck?” I confronted him as he calmly sat on the bed to take off his shoes.

After finishing throwing them off along with his socks, he answered with “I thought I made myself perfectly clear, dummie. I like you too.”

“Baloney! If it was that easy then why didn’t you say something before?”

“Well, honestly, I wasn’t planning on ever telling you unless I survived the war,” he said, suddenly serious, “but after you did _that... __I couldn’t just leave ya wondering.”_

At this point I was more angry than uncomfortable.

“And leave me with no say in the matter? I fancy ya, Buck -I really do- but this feels all wrong.”

“Why? Because I’mma guy??”

“Because I love you!” I blurted out, “...and it feels like you’re just yanking my chain.”

I felt so toyed with. Did he really feel the same way, or would I just be another fuck for him?

He sat up now, blinking as if he’d just been sucker-punched to jaw. He turned and stared at me long and hard, looking more tired than I’d ever seen him before. My heart was starting to break before a relationship could even begin between us.

“Steve. I love you too,” Bucky finally responded.

Suddenly he leaned in to press his lips to mine. _Oh God_ was all I could think at first, unable to process anything besides what he felt like. His mouth was smooth and firm all at once, dipping along the edges of mine. It still didn’t feel quite right, though.

“Hold on, hold on,” I managed, pulling back from the kiss and shoving my hands in between us, “Not like this. Ya gotta really mean it. I won’t be another one of your flames.”

“So is that what you think of me?” Bucky asked, eyebrows tensing up again.

“No, I jus-”

“Look I get it, I futz around a bit, but please believe me when I say that I have always been stuck on you and you only. I guess I just gave myself excuses not to tell the truth. I thought it would go away if I ignored it long enough. You make me feel vulnerable, ya know?”

“ _Me?_ Making _you_ feel vulnerable?? Buck, I’m about as intimidating as a damn mouse.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you make me weak in the knees," he said with an undeniable flush to his cheeks.

This time it was my turn to make a move. I hooked my hand around the back his neck and pulled Bucky into an awkward yet perfect kiss. I was too forceful, and so he slowed me down, placing a hand on the small of my back and running his tongue gently over mine. He leaned in just a bit, pushing my lips further apart while lightly grazing his nails under my shirt. I thought my heart would beat right outta my chest right then and there.

With his free hand, Bucky stroked my cheek and nudged my chin up to stare me in the eye.

“You kill me with that look,” he said, warm grey eyes tinted with a touch of lust, “Beautiful.”

I turned my face into his hand and softly brushed my mouth across the palm. Cupping the side of my head, he brought his face down to mine and gave me a peck.

Then Bucky’s mouth traveled to my ear, and in a low voice he asked “May I touch you?”

All the blood had abruptly rushed to my brain, and I couldn’t think straight. My dreams were finally coming true, and I didn’t how to handle it. So biting my lip, I simply nodded and felt him grin. He lightly pressed his lips against the inner shell before licking around the whole outer edge. As Bucky started to leave a trail of small bites down to the lobe and onto my neck, he slipped his hand beneath the undershirt and rubbed his thumb against my rib cage.

I tried to hold my body still and my mouth shut, wanting to prove I could take anything he dished out. Whatever few sexual encounters I had had before were brief and sloppy to say the least. Though my shuddering would inevitably start up whenever his teeth hit my skin accompanied by a wet, skillful tongue.

“You seem tense,” Bucky paused to say, “It’s okay. I’m nervous too.”

“You’re a dirty liar,” I sighed, already breathless.

“Being with someone new, it’s not something you get over quickly. I’m just very good at pretending I’m fine,” he chuckled, “Relax, Steve. I’m with you the whole way.”

“Alright.”

He set back to teasing me, now biting my jaw and lips. His fingers slid up my chest and began to circle around one of my nipples. Slowly falling back into the bed, I took him down with me, and we pressed our mouths to each other, our tongues effortlessly curling together. Pulling my tee up, Bucky dragged his nose down my neck and just barely skimmed over a nipple with his teeth. He then wet it with the inside of his bottom lip before blowing on it and causing me to tremble again. He pinched and twisted it bit by bit, then switched back to his mouth, sucking enough to make me gasp in pleasure.

I worked clumsily, fiddling with the buckle on Bucky’s belt and then the buttons on the army jacket. When he placed his strong, lean arms around my naked sides I noticed that he was, in fact, also shaking a touch. So now it was my chance to take control. I stroked my fingers through his thick, smooth hair before finishing the jacket, letting it hit the floor with a heavy thud. Grabbing him by the tie, I brought Bucky in just enough to suck on his top lip. He groaned into my mouth as I undid his button-down and stripped it from underneath the tie and suspenders.

“Well, aren’t you naughty?” Bucky commented on the look.

I smiled sheepishly, eyeing his bare, toned chest wantonly.

“Well then, show me what ya want.”

Blushing even more, I wrapped the tie a couple times around my palm and spent a moment trying to think on how to go about my fantasy. I decided to tug it like a leash, pulling him in so close that I could feel his hot breath on my collarbone. I slipped one suspender off of his shoulder with my teeth as I carefully traced the skin under with my fingertips. I had drawn this body a thousand times with only the faintest hope that I’d one day have it.

I glided my lips against all the ridges of Bucky’s torso, wanting to savor every bit of him. As I kissed both of his nipples, sucking a little at each, I heard him sigh happily and felt him smooth his thumbs against my hairline. After a while Bucky tried to take the reigns back, and so I jerked at the tie again, making sure it would tighten up.

“Alright, Little Mister,” he whispered hoarsely, “You win.”

I slipped out from underneath him and directed him downwards so I could sit leaning over, growling back, “Ya damn right, I do. Now what’s my prize?”

With a smirk, Bucky reached under me and unbuttoned his trousers and somehow shimmied them right off along with his briefs. I had to gulp because while his penis wasn’t overly thick, it had good length to it. Already decently hard, it was certainly longer than my fingers.

 _A grand prize indeed,_ I thought to myself, following down the deep V leading to his crotch and back up with my eyes.

It was everything I dreamed about, and I felt like I was going to come in my pants just looking at Buck.

He helped me with my slacks and underpants afterwards, purposefully grazing past my groin as he went. It seemed so awkward, me with my scrawny legs barely strapped around around his curvy, thickset ones, but noticing my slight distress, he leaned up to hug me, hands sliding down to hold my small waist. I felt Bucky throb against my thigh and saw him bite his whole bottom lip like he always did when he was real happy.

“I love your body, Stevie. I want every bit of you. Please let me prove it to ya.”

I nodded and Bucky rolled back on top of me, giving me a few more pecks on my cheek. He started in on massaging me head to toe, paying extra attention the bonier areas. He’d kiss every spot when he was done with it, and showered me praise until my whole body was flushed. Once he made it back to my hips, Buck lowered his face to just above my prick and nuzzled the blonde hairs before kissing around the base. Dragging his warm, wet tongue up the shaft, he occasionally suck at the taut skin, making me whine incessantly. He let out a low chuckle, before teasing under the crown with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, Bucky,” I moaned, “More.”

“Say please,” Buck taunted.

“Pretty fucking please, you jerk.”

“Just for you, punk,” he replied with another smirk.

All of a sudden he shocked me, dropping his mouth down my erection all the way to the base. I immediately reeled back, grabbing his hair instinctively and arching all the way back into the pillow. He began a slow, steady rhythm, licking every time he came up to the tip. It wasn’t long before I was a complete mess.

“Oh, God, yes. Fuck me with your mouth,” I pleaded, thrusting my hips forward.

“Calm down before you finish again,” Bucky let go to respond.

“Well then, come on and take me with your cock then.”

“You always get ahead yourself. You’re not ready for that yet.”

“Then make me ready. I need you inside me.”

“Fine,” he beamed with an exaggerated sigh, “I’ll be right back.”

***

Within a minute Bucky had returned with a bottle of cooking oil. I hardened right back up at the mere thought of how he would use it on me. Sitting close to me, he poured a good amount into his palm and coated a couple fingers with it. I spread my legs out for him and braced myself as he climbed onto the bed and in between them.

First Bucky kissed and licked around the hole. He relaxed me by kneading the rim with a thumb before advancing with his pointer finger, palm up. The slick finger eased its way in, getting deeper with each nudge. He took his time despite my protests. Only when Bucky was certain I was looser did he add a second digit, and it wasn’t long until he found that sweet spot. I couldn’t help but buck against his hand, and so he held me down by my pelvis with his free hand. Bucky went back to blowing me, keeping in time with his fingers.

By now I was finding it a bit harder to breathe, but what I really wanted was for him to slam into me senselessly.

“You gonna be alright?” he stopped to ask.

“Christ Almighty, yes! Quit asking me that, and just put it in me already.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he consigned, pulling his fingers out.

He oiled himself up just as thoroughly as he did his hand and then positioned himself right outside my entrance.

“Here goes nothing,” Buck said before carefully pushing the crown in.

“ _Oooohhoo_ ,” I whimpered as it went in further, only feeling a slight pain at the moment.

“You’re so cute, Stevie,” he laughed under his breath, causing me to blush and leak a little pre-come.

Taking another pause as soon as he was fully inside, he waited for a nod from me to start moving. That’s when the real difficulty came in. I was so tiny, and we both knew it.

“Sorry, m’sorry,” Bucky kept repeating whenever I winced, going painstakingly slowly for me to readjust.

Breathing through it, though, my body became accustomed to his size unexpectedly quickly, and soon I was actually aching for more.

I pressed down a little harder each time, pulling him close to me with the tie. Wrapping my leg around his waist, he held my ass and rocked into me firmly.

“Oh, Steve, your tight little ass feels so perfect,” Bucky grunted.

I dropped my head back, begging for him to speed up, and he happily obliged. Our hips slammed together, creating a delicious friction. Grabbing onto my other leg to lift up my pelvis, he rocked into me even deeper and harder.

“Shit, you feel so fucking amazing, Buck. Ah, god, fuck yes,” I huffed loudly, clenching tightly around his length.

“If I knew you’d swear like a sailor, I’da fucked ya ages ago,” Bucky replied between moans.

His wet hair flopped up and down as he gripped onto me, mouth drooped open but eyes locked onto mine. The bed creaked in protest as our sweat-soaked bodies collided again and again.

“I’m close now,” he surprisingly said first.

I grabbed hold of my dick, keeping the same pace as him, and soon I was close too. Everything was escalating so quickly that I could barely see straight, and the only thing I could feel was him filling my body up. He bent down to kiss me roughly, groaning into my mouth as he climaxed. His tongue twisted together with mine as he managed a couple more pumps, his hot cock throbbing hard in my hole. I followed suit, trying not to cry out from the ecstasy as warm come poured back onto my chest. Stroking my hair, Bucky pulled out and flopped down next to me.

Both blissfully dizzy and out of breath, we didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

Then, scooching closer to spoon me, he sighed and said, “I love you, Steve, and I’m sorry I tell ya sooner.”

“You know I love ya too, Buck,” I answered back, turning to kiss his damp forehead, “It’s just I woulda preferred to be with you for any amount of time then to have a dead almost lover.”

“I’ll be honest with ya from now on, I swear. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“Thank you for coming home early.”


End file.
